The standard method of transporting small to medium-sized trailers is with the use of a vehicle such as an automobile or truck. The vehicle generally has a standard steel trailer hitch secured to its rear portion. The trailer generally contains a device capable of receiving the trailer hitch and securing it, such that motorized vehicle may pull the trailer to its destination.
Because larger trailers are usually heavier, they require a motorized vehicle using this method to transport the trailer. However, for smaller trailers, such as those that transport jet skis or other small loads, the use of a motorized vehicle may not be necessary. For individuals who may not own a motorized vehicle, or for the movement of smaller loads over relatively short distances, a simpler method of transportation would be desirable.
Prior inventions have included various devices for transporting trailers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,489 issued to Specie, discloses a dolly system for campgrounds, parks etc. that consists of a general purpose dolly and various attachments for the general purpose dolly. The patent generally discloses the use of an adaptable attachment for use on a dolly. However, the Specie patent does not make specific reference to a device that would include two parallel plates that may be attached to a basic flat-planed dolly. Also the combination of the two parallel plates with the trailer hitch is not specifically disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,708 also issued to Specie, was a continuation of the above Specie patent. This patent discloses a dolly system for campgrounds, parks etc. that consists of a general purpose dolly and various attachments for the general purpose dolly. The patent generally discloses the use of an adaptable attachment for use on a dolly. However, it does not make specific reference to the present invention that includes two parallel plates that may be attached to a basic flat-planed dolly. Also the combination of the two parallel plates with the trailer hitch is not specifically disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,130 issued to Andrews, discloses a support for outboard motors for boats. This generally discloses a figure with a trailer hitch attached to what appears to be a dolly. However, the figure does not disclose the means of securing the trailer hitch to the dolly as set forth in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,181 issued to Smith discloses a vehicular device for safe and convenient launching of small pleasure boats and the like form soft ground or from dirt ramps. The patent also discloses a figure showing a trailer hitch attached to a dolly-like device. However, the figure does not disclose a system of parallel plate securing devices for use on a dolly with an attached trailer hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,677 issued to Haskins, discloses a stabilizing trailer hitch dolly consists of a dolly frame and a cross member carrying a trailer hitch ball. The patent includes a figure showing a trailer hitch attached to a dolly-like device. However, as in the Smith patent, the patent does not disclose a system of parallel plate securing devices for use on a dolly with an attached trailer hitch.
Other patented devices discuss similar approaches to manually transporting trailers using a trailer hitch. However, none of these patented inventions include a parallel plate attachment for securing a trailer hitch to a standard dolly. The flexibility and simplicity that allows a user to change attach such a device to a dolly, and allows the user to transport the trailer without a motor vehicle, is a substantial improvement over the prior art.